A known vehicle performs cornering by tilting a body frame in a left direction or in a right direction. For example, a vehicle disclosed in WO2011/005945 (Patent Document 1 listed below) includes a body frame supporting an engine and a shock tower rotatably attached to the body frame. A left front wheel and a right front wheel are disposed at the left and the right of a rotation axis of the shock tower. A suspension of the left front wheel and a suspension of the right front wheel are connected to an end of the shock tower. The vehicle also includes an actuator for adjusting a rotation of the shock tower with respect to the body frame. When the vehicle speed decreases below a threshold with the body frame tilted, the actuator generates a torque on the shock tower so that the body frame stands in an upright position. Accordingly, the frame may be easily maintained in the upright position in low-speed traveling.